Extra Life
An Extra Life, also called "1-Up" or "Stocks", allows the Player to respawn if they're knocked out in any Stage. Appearance They are little creatures that resemble the Playable Characters: Lilac, Carol, Milla, Torque and Spade, and are trapped in small cages hidden throughtout each Stage. Once they're freed, they will bounce away and attempt to escape. Once they're picked up by the Player, they'll float around them and sparkle until they fly up to the Player's Life Counter, giving them an Extra Life. Freedom Planet Extra Lives are essential to Freedom Planet, collecting as many as they can before facing the Final Boss of the Game: Lord Brevon. If the Player is KO'ed while they're out of lives, then it's "Game Over"! The Player can lose Lives in the following ways: * Hit by an attack while out of Health Petals * Restarting a Stage from the Pause Menu * Falling down a Bottomless Pit * Drowning while Underwater * Being Crushed The number of Lives the Player starts out with depends on the Stage Difficulty: * Casual Mode: '''7 Lives * '''Easy Mode: '''5 Lives * '''Normal Mode: '''5 Lives ' * '''Hard Mode: '''3 Lives The Player can get Extra Lives in the following ways: * Collecting 200 Crystal Shards (300 on Hard Mode) * In the Bonus Level (The Player can get 1 - 3 Lives per roll, Adventure & Classic Modes only) * Breaking open a cage (which can also be picked up and thrown by Milla) Continue Screen (Freedom Planet) When Game Over occurs, the Continue Screen comes up. A 9-second countdown begins as the Character struggles to get back up, with the numbers appearing in the form of Crystal Shards. If the Player chooses to continue, the Character will get up and run to the right off-screen, then comes back and goes to the left off-screen. If the Player doesn't choose to continue and let's the timer run out, then the Character will die and the Player will be sent back to the Main Menu. Choosing to continue will send the Player back to the start of a Stage with 3 Lives, regardless of the Stage Difficulty. Each of the Characters will do something different when choosing to continue: * '''Lilac: '''Jumps and does a Dragon Boost * '''Carol: '''Drives by on her Motorcycle (obtained off-screen) * '''Milla: '''Jumps and does a Puppy Float Freedom Planet 2 The faces of the Playable Characters on the Life Counter are now animated, able to blink their eyes, unlike in the first game. The physical form of the Stocks have not yet been confirmed, though the 1-Up Sprites of Lilac & Carol from the first game will make a cameo as plushies in Milla's Laboratory. The Player can now get bonus Crystal Shards with the number of lives they have when completing a Stage. The more Lives the Player has, the more Crystal Shards they"ll earn. Each Stock, starting with 2, gives 50 Crystal Shards. Continue Screen (Freedom Planet 2) In the Sample Version of Freedom Planet 2, when the Player KO'ed while out of Stocks, the word '"Defeated..."' will appear on the screen instead of Game Over. Then the Player is sent to the Continue Screen, where they're given the followings choices: * '''Punching Bag:' Earn extra Crystals Shards by pressing the button to hit the Punching Bag. * Return to Checkpoint: Spend 300 Crystal Shards to return to the last Checkpoint the Player passed in a Stage (Beat a Stage to earn Crystals Shards to put into storage). * Restart Stage: Restart from the starting point of the Stage. * Exit: Quit the Stage and go back to the Main Menu. Trivia * In the Sample Version of Freedom Planet 2, there is a glitch where if the Player falls on a jump spring after being KO'ed, then they will instantly revive without spending a Stock. This will also occur when the Player is "Defeated" (gets Game Over), in which the word will stay on the screen during gameplay, even if the Player completes the Stage. Gallery Life (Lilac).png|Lilac's 1-Up Sprite Life (Carol).png|Carol's 1-Up Sprite Life (Milla).png|Milla's 1-Up Sprite Life (Torque).png|Torque's 1-Up Sprite Spade Extra Life.gif|Spade's 1-Up Sprite Continue.png|FP2 Continue Screen Category:Items Category:Pickups Category:Glitches